Brandon Whittaker
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Brad Dryborough |notebook = A member of CURE driven mad by the outbreak, who believes the only way to stop oppression is to equalize everyone - by making them all zombies. |job = Unknown |mission = Chuck the Role Model |weapon = Glass Shard |gender = Male |age = 22 |race = Caucasian |}} Brandon Whittaker is a psychopath appearing in Dead Rising 2 during the mission Chuck the Role Model. Story Dead Rising 2 Chuck the Role Model Brandon is a former CURE member who has gone insane, thinking that the only way to bring peace to the world is by turning everyone into zombies. He kidnapped a young woman named Vikki Taylor and prepared to feed her to a zombie, though it is unknown how he managed to trap the zombie, and whether he's killed other survivors in this way. When Chuck intervenes and defeats Brandon, he stumbles into the stall where he has kept the zombie and is bitten. Realizing he will become a zombie, Brandon uses a piece of broken glass to slit his own throat. Tactics Brandon can be a surprising difficult foe for the ill-prepared player, both in equipment, and strategy. He is incredibly fast, as are his attacks. Trying to follow him as he jumps through the stalls can be disorienting, as well. It's recommended to stay near the bathroom entrance, clear of the stalls, eliminating his two major advantages: His sneak attacks, and being surprised by his speed. With the distance, you should be able to adjust to his oncoming attacks much easier. Use fast attacks (drinking a Quick Step can help you match his speed), or, if you're experienced with heavy weapons, attempt to stun him a few times with attacks, and back off. Repeat this strategy for a safe victory. Another tactic is to stand near the entrance away from the stalls, see above, and wait for him to charge you. Run away as he charges. When he gets close enough he'll attempt a jumping stab. If you're running away from him while he does this he'll miss and hunch over, gasping for breath. Hit him twice then back off, after you hit him he'll slash around then jump into the stalls. Rinse and repeat. * Using a ranged weapon will cause him to go berserk and pounce on Chuck, following up with repeated stabs. This attack is dodgeable by jumping away when he leaps at Chuck, but will still likely damage Chuck at least once per leap. * It's recommended that you do not take Survivors when dealing with Brandon. If you must, make them wait in the girl's bathroom during the battle. Brandon can and often will target them, and can very easily kill them. Survivors will help you attack him though, and giving them a firearm could pay off if you decide to risk it. Do note that firearms typically do little damage per shot however. * Brandon's health will not recharge in your absence, and Vikki will not take damage either. You can leave the bathroom to heal up at the BBQ if you must. Trivia *The song that plays while fighting him is an instrumental version of "Eon" by Celldweller. *He fights similarly to Cliff Hudson in the first game, disappearing into one bathroom stall and reemerging in another. *Brandon's motives, while clear at first, seem to become a little blurred after he kills himself; His plan was to make everyone zombies, and yet, he ended up killing himself in order to avoid becoming one. It is possible that after being bitten by the zombie (or beaten by Chuck), he came to his senses, only to realize he was going to become a zombie. *He is one of the psychopaths, along with the Twins, in the Dead Rising series that actually kill themselves, rather than destroy his remains (like Dwight Boykin and Carl Schliff). *He is the only psychopath that doesn't drop his weapon. *He, together with Antoine Thomas are listed after being defeated as Located, even though their body's are not seen after the battle, altough they're sometimes listed as Dead. Gallery DR2Chuck the Role Model.jpg Brandon1.png Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths